Lessons
by JM.Fanatic
Summary: Eleanor gets teased by her sisters, because she's younger and she doesn't know as much as they do. So she goes to Alvin for help and he teaches her the things she needs to know.
1. Chapter 1

Rated T(for now)

Summary: Eleanor gets teased by her sisters, because she's the youngest and she doesn't know as much as they do. So she goes to Alvin for help and he teaches her the things she needs to know.

Disclaimer: I do not Alvin and the Chipmunks or the Chipettes.

Alvin x Eleanor a.k.a. alvinor

Chapter 1

The chipettes were sitting in their living room talking. Well, Brittney and Jeanette talked and Eleanor listened to them. "So I told him," Brittney said to Jeanette, "You're still doing it wrong and he was like 'Ah and I was so close!'." Jeanette laughed.

Eleanor tilted her head and said, "I don't get it."

They looked at her. "Oh, Ellie, you're too young to understand," Brittney told her.

"Yeah, why don't you go…read or something?" Jeanette suggested, they laughed, but Eleanor was less enthused. She huffed and went to her room. She sat down on her bed and sighed.

"I wish I knew more so then maybe they won't tease me. They're really starting to get on my nerves. Just because they're older, they think they know everything. They're just more annoying," she said to herself. Then she got an idea. She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

The phone rang a few times before someone answered. "Hello?" they asked.

"Hi, Alvin. It's Ellie," Eleanor said.

"Hey, Ellie. This is new. Usually it's Brittney calling me," he said.

"Yeah, well, I need your help," Eleanor said.

"Oh, ok. What's up?" Alvin asked.

"Well, um, it's kinda embarrassing," Eleanor started.

"Just say it," Alvin said.

"I was wondering if you could teach me about something," Eleanor said.

"Teach you about what?" Alvin asked. Eleanor hesitated. "Eleanor?" Alvin asked.

"Well, it's kinda stupid," Eleanor said.

"Come on. Tell me. Teach you about what?" Alvin urged her.

"Will you teach me about…sex?" she asked.

"What?!" Alvin exclaimed.

"I know, but Brittney and Jeanette keep talking about it and they say I'm too young to understand, but I wanna know," Eleanor said.

"But Eleanor, you're so young," Alvin said.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know, but I just want them to know that I'm not too young to get this type of stuff," she said.

Alvin sighed. "Why me?" he asked.

"Because you're the only one I know who has as much experience as my sisters," Eleanor said.

Alvin sighed again. "Ok, fine. I'll teach you. Come to my house the day after tomorrow and we'll start your lessons," he said.

"Why not tomorrow?" Eleanor asked.

Alvin chuckled. "Oh, um, I'm having someone over tomorrow," he said.

Eleanor thought about it. Then it donged on her. "Oh, ok. Well, the day after tomorrow it is," she said.

"See ya then," Alvin said.

"Thanks, Alvin," Eleanor said.

"Sure thing," he replied. Then he hung up. Eleanor did the same. A few minutes later, she got a text. It read:

_**B my house 2:00 p.m. ready 2 learn**_ – Alvin

Eleanor smiled and closed her phone. Then she decided to sleep for the rest of the day.

* * *

A/N-Ok, that was the first chapter. I enjoyed it pretty well. For my first aatc story, I thought I did very goodly. LOL! Chapter 2 is coming up!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was two days later. Eleanor was standing in front of the Seville's house thinking if this was such a good idea. She couldn't bring herself to ring the door bell. She turned around and took a deep breath. Just then, she heard the door open. "Having fun, Ellie?" someone asked. Eleanor turned around. It was Alvin.

She blushed. "Oh, yeah. I love breathing. It keeps me alive," she said.

Alvin chuckled. "Well, are you gonna stand out here and continue your breathing exercises or are you gonna come in?" he asked. Eleanor blushed some more. Alvin smiled and opened his door wider. Eleanor walked in and Alvin closed the door.

"Come on," Alvin said to Eleanor. She nodded and started following him. As Alvin led her upstairs, Dave, Simon, and Theodore walked out of the kitchen.

"Eleanor, hi. Haven't seen you in a while," Dave said.

Eleanor stopped and smiled at them. "Hi, Dave. Simon, Theodore," she said. Simon and Theodore just waved. Then Alvin grabbed Eleanor's hand and started leading her up the stairs again.

Simon and Theodore looked at Dave. He looked at them and shrugged. They smiled. "That makes all the sisters," Simon said. Dave's eyes widened and Theodore laughed and nodded.

--

Alvin closed his door once they were both in his room. Eleanor sat on his bed and Alvin sat in his computer chair. "Alright, Ellie. Before we get started, tell me what exactly about sex do you want to learn about," he said.

Eleanor shrugged. "I don't know," she said.

Alvin shook his head. "How can you not know what you want to learn about?" he asked.

Eleanor looked at him. "I don't know, Alvin! I wanna know everything about it!" she exclaimed.

Alvin put his hands up in defense and chuckled. "Ok, Eleanor, calm down," he laughed. Eleanor got up and sat on the bed with her. "Ok, well, how about we start with something simple. Kiss me," he said.

Eleanor blinked. "Do what?" she asked.

"Kiss me. You do know how to kiss, don't you?" Alvin asked.

"Yes, Alvin. I'm not 5 years old," Eleanor shot.

"Then prove it," Alvin shot gulped. Then she gave Alvin a quick peck on the lips. Alvin laughed. "Gosh, Ellie, you call that a kiss?" he asked.

"No!" Eleanor said. She dropped her purse and took off her jacket. Then she grabbed Alvin's face and pressed her lips against his. She felt him smile in the put his hands on her waist. A few seconds later, Eleanor pulled away and said, "I call that a kiss." Alvin smiled.

"Good job," he said. Then he let go of her. "Kissing usually leads to sex. That's why I wanted to start from there. It was your first lesson," Alvin felt a little awkward around him now. She just nodded. Alvin smiled. "This is perfect," he said.

"What is?" Eleanor asked.

"You feel kinda awkward now, don't you?" Alvin asked. Eleanor nodded. "That's the next kiss I want to talk to you about. An awkward kiss. Now kiss me again," Alvin said.

"I think we've kissed enough," Eleanor said.

"You want to learn, don't you?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah," Eleanor said.

"Well, kiss me," Alvin said. Eleanor sighed and looked down. Alvin lifted her head. Here, let me help you," he said. Then he kissed her. It took her minute to kiss back. A few seconds later, Alvin started to slowly slide his tongue in Eleanor's mouth.

This surprised her so much that she pulled away. Alvin gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I'm moving too fast," he apologized. Eleanor felt even more awkward, but she really liked that kiss.

She looked at Alvin. "Can we…try it again?" she asked. Alvin smiled.

Just when he was about to kiss her again, her cell phone went off. She sighed and answered it. "Talk to me," she said. It was Brittney. Eleanor rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Brit…Now?...Do I have to?...I'm kinda in the middle of something…Yes you are…Maybe I am…No, Brittney…Ok, I'm leaving now…Alright, bye." She hung up.

Alvin looked at her. "I guess you gotta go," he said. Eleanor nodded and stood up, grabbing her purse and jacket. "Well, I guess that concludes our lesson for today," Alvin said. Eleanor walked to the door. Before she walked out, she looked at Alvin.

"Thanks for doing this for me, Alvin," she said.

"No problem," he said.

"Oh, and alvin?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah?" Alvin asked.

"Don't tell anyone about this," Eleanor said. Alvin smiled.

"Ok," he said. Then, Eleanor walked out the room and downstairs.

"Bye, guys," she said as she walked out the door.

"That was quick," Simon said once Eleanor shut the door.

"Yeah, usually they're up there all day," Theodore said laughing. Dave's eyes widened and Simon started laughing.

--

A/N-That was chapter 2. Did you like it? I did! Chapter 3 is coming up!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been 3 weeks and Alvin is starting Eleanor's third lesson. He called and told her to come early so they would have more time. So, now, Eleanor is on her way to the house. Once she arrived, she walked right in.

"Hi, Simon," she said when she walked in.

He smiled. "Hey, Ellie?" he asked. Eleanor looked at him. "What do you and Alvin be doing up there everyday?" Simon asked.

Eleanor gave him a half smile. "I can't tell you, but you'll find out soon enough," she said. Then she started walking up the walked in Alvin's room. She didn't see him anywhere. "Alvin?" she called out.

"I'm in here, Ellie. You can in if you want," Alvin called from his bathroom. Eleanor put down her purse and walked to the bathroom door.

When Eleanor opened the door, she saw Alvin standing in the middle of the bathroom completely naked facing the door. Her eyes widened. Then she gasped and covered them. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed as she shut the door. Alvin smiled.

Eleanor sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. She stared taking deep breaths to stay calm. Just then, Alvin came out of the bathroom, now wearing some baller shorts. He sat down next to Eleanor. "Not the exact reaction I imagined," he said. Eleanor raised her head, but she avoided eye contact.

Alvin noticed how uncomfortable she was. "I'm sorry, Ellie. I didn't mean to make you so uncomfortable, but I had to do it," he explained.

"Why?" Eleanor asked, still not looking at him. Alvin turned her face so she had to look at him. Eleanor tried not to look him in the eye.

"Because I'm starting your third lesson," Alvin said.

"You couldn't have given me a heads up or something?" Eleanor asked, finally looking at him.

"No, because then you wouldn't have came into the bathroom," Alvin said.

"Well, what kind of lesson is this?" Eleanor asked. Alvin stood up.

Out of nowhere, Alvin dropped his shorts. Eleanor's eyes widened again. She tried so hard, but she just couldn't stop staring. Alvin didn't seem to mind. "It's on how you should be able to be comfortable with how you look. I mean, I'm just fine with how I look," Alvin said.

'Because you look good,' Eleanor thought. She finally looked down. "I bet you do," she mumbled.

"If you aren't comfortable with how you look, you won't be able to get a kick out of what you're doing. I mean, cause if you're all worried about how look, you'll miss out on all the pleasure. So this is what you do," Alvin he grabbed Eleanor's hand. "Get up," he said, pulling her up.

Eleanor pulled away. "Uh-uh, I am not getting undressed for you," she said.

Alvin nodded. "See, that proves that you're self-conscious about your body. But I know a way to change that," he said.

Eleanor arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" she asked.

"Yes, now close your eyes," Alvin told her. Eleanor sighed and did it. Then Alvin went around her and pressed against her backside. He leaned over to her ear. "Now, imagine you're alone in your room. No one but you and you're just about to take a shower," he whispered. Eleanor started to imagine it.

"You're standing in front of your mirror. Now, you're slowly getting undressed," Alvin continued. As he said that, he slowly started unbuttoning Eleanor's shirt. Eleanor didn't seem to notice. Once he finished unbuttoning it, he slowly began sliding it down her shoulders. He let it go and it hit the floor.

"Now, you're working on your skirt," Alvin continued, slowly pulling down Eleanor's skirt. Eleanor just sighed as she continued to imagine it. Once the skirt hit the floor, Alvin continued. "Now, you're admiring yourself in the mirror," he said.

A smile appeared on Eleanor's face. Alvin noticed this and he nodded. Then his attention was directed to something else. He looked down at Eleanor's breasts. He was tempted on unclasp her bra in the front, but he knew it was wrong. He didn't want this to turn into more than just him teaching her.

So, Alvin let her go and went to sit on the bed. He stared at her for a minute. When he realized what he was doing, he cleared his throat and said, "Open your eyes." Eleanor's eyes fluttered open. Then she looked down at herself.

"Wow," she she looked at Alvin. "So, what now?" she asked. Alvin got up and picked up his shorts. He put them on. "We'll stop there for now. Do you feel comfortable?" he asked.

Eleanor looked at herself again. "Yeah, I do," she said smiling up at Alvin. He nodded.

"Good, now put your clothes back on," Alvin said.

Eleanor furrowed her eyebrows. "But, w-," Eleanor started.

"Put them on!" Alvin exclaimed. Eleanor jumped. She quickly nodded and started putting her clothes back on. Alvin went in his bathroom and shut the door.

"Don't do this, Alvin. Pull yourself together, man. She's is three years younger than you and you've banged both of her sisters. She's your friend. Nothing more," Alvin told himself. Then he splashed some cold water in his face. 'Maybe that's what you need. To bang someone,' he thought. "Yeah, that's it," he said as he opened the door.

Eleanor was sitting on the bed fully dressed and playing with the hem of her skirt. Alvin went to his closet and took out a shirt. He put it on and looked at Eleanor. "Ellie, we're gonna cut this lesson short," he said. Eleanor just nodded. She was kinda afraid to ask why again.

Eleanor stood up and grabbed her purse. She looked at Alvin and smiled. Then she started walking to the door. Alvin rolled his eyes and said, "Ellie." Eleanor stopped and turned around.

"Hmm?" she asked.

Alvin motioned for her to come back and sit on the bed and she did. Alvin sat down and took one of her hands. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that. It's just that being the freak that I am and you standing in the middle of my room half naked…It was too much for me," he explained.

Eleanor resisted the urged to smile. She just nodded. Alvin let her go and went to put on his shoes. Once he did, he grabbed his car keys and looked at Eleanor. "I'll give you a ride home if you want," he said.

Eleanor smiled and stood up. "That'll be nice," she said. Alvin smiled.

They walked out the room, down the stairs, and out the house together. Alvin dropped Eleanor off at her house and went to handle his business. He thought that maybe this would get his mind off Eleanor.

How wrong was he?!

--

A/N-That was chapter 3! Whoo! They're movin' on up! Well, keep reading. Chapter 4 is on the way!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alvin fell over on a bed beside one of his lady friends, Charlene. Both of them were sweating and breathing hard and, let's not forget, naked. Charlene smiled and looked at Alvin as she tried to catch her breath.

Her smile faded once she saw Alvin's face. "Alvie, are you okay? You look bothered by something," Charlene breathed out.

Alvin nodded. "I'm fine. Just can't breathe at the moment," he lied. Charlene giggled and kissed him.

The truth was Alvin wasn't fine. The whole time he was having sex with Charlene, he was thinking about Eleanor. He felt so guilty, but at the same time, so good. He was just happy he didn't call Charlene Eleanor's name.

Alvin sighed and looked at her. "Charlene, I gotta go," he said.

Charlene pouted. "So soon?" she asked.

"Yeah, sorry," Alvin said. He got up and started putting his clothes back on. Charlene sighed as she watched him. Once Alvin was dressed again, he leaned over the bed and kissed her.

On his way home, Alvin called Simon. "Hello?" Simon asked.

"Hey, Si, it's me. I need to talk to you," Alvin said.

"What is it, Alvin?" Simon asked.

"Ok, you know how Eleanor comes to the house everyday, right?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah," Simon said.

"Well, she doesn't want anyone to know this, but I've been teaching her about sex," Alvin said.

"Uh-huh," Simon said.

"And today, her lesson was on how she should feel comfortable with her body," Alvin continued.

Simon chuckled. "So, what? Did you get her naked?" he asked in a joking manner. Alvin didn't say anything. Simon's smile faded. "You got naked, didn't you?" he asked seriously.

"Not completely," Alvin said.

Simon groaned. "Ugh, Alvin. What is wrong with you, man? Do you know how old she is?" he asked.

"Yes, that's why this is so wrong," Alvin said.

"What is?" Simon asked.

"Well, today, when I was with Charlene, all I could think about was Ellie and how she looked," Alvin explained.

"Oh, gosh," Simon said.

"Man, I think I'm fallin' for her. I mean, I felt like I was having sex with her today," Alvin said.

Simon sighed. "Well, maybe you should tell her how you're feeling," he suggested.

Alvin scoffed. "Man, it's like you don't know me at all," he said.

"It'll help, alvin," Simon said.

"No!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Okay! I was just tryna help you out! Next time you don't have to call me!" Simon shot.

Alvin sighed. "I'm sorry, man. I'm just a little stressed. Look, I'm almost home. We'll talk then," he said.

"Alright, bye," Simon said.

"Bye," Alvin said.

--

It was a week later and Eleanor was at the Seville's house again starting her forth lesson. Right now, she was straddling Alvin as he laid back on his bed. So far, all these lessons were making her feel uncomfortable.

"Ok, so why are we in this position again?" Eleanor asked.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Because I'm teaching you control, Ellie," he said, very annoyed.

"Ok, I'm sorry. No need to get an attitude," Eleanor said. Alvin sighed in rolled her eyes. "I'm ready," she said. Alvin scowled. Eleanor gave him one of her cutest smiles. Alvin's scowl disappeared. Eleanor giggled.

"Can we start now?" Alvin asked. Eleanor nodded, still smiling."Anyway, another thing about sex is that you have to have control. If you don't, everything will go wild. Some people like that, but we're gonna keep it clean for you," Alvin said. Eleanor arched an eyebrow.

"Ok, so, here's how it goes. One of you has to have more control than the other. That way, you can get the other person to do what want. For example, if the man was in control, he could do this," Alvin said. In one swift movement, he flipped Eleanor over and he was on top. Eleanor gasped.

"If that was his choice," Alvin continued, "and if you were in control, you could flip me back over if that was your choice." Eleanor thought about it. Then, suddenly, she flipped Alvin back over. He smiled. "Good job," he said.

"Thanks," Eleanor said. They were quiet for a moment. Then Eleanor asked, "Could I do this, too?" Then she leaned down and pressed her lips against Alvin's. When she was about to pull away, Alvin grabbed the back of her neck and kept her head in place. He tangled his other hand in her hair.

Then, Alvin started sliding his tongue in Eleanor's mouth. This time, she allowed him to do it. They had a lesson on it. That's why she wasn't surprised. Finally, Alvin let Eleanor pull away. She smiled at him. He smiled back. "I'm pretty sure you could do that," Alvin said.

Eleanor sighed and rolled off Alvin. She laid down beside him. They were quiet for a little while. "Alvin?" Eleanor asked after awhile. Alvin looked at her. She looked at him. "When do I finish with my lessons?" she asked.

Alvin shrugged. "When you reenact all of the lessons to me. I mean, we can finish today if you want. This is basically it. There's not much to learn about sex. The only thing I haven't taught you was the different positions, but, uh, you can learn that on your own," he said.

Eleanor nodded. Then she sat up. "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

Alvin nodded. "Okay," he said. Eleanor got up and fixed her hair. Then she grabbed her purse and waved goodbye to Alvin. She walked out of the room.

Alvin sighed. In a way, he didn't want the lessons to be over. He liked spending time Eleanor and doing all the stuff they've been doing for the past month. He wished she had never asked that question. Now he felt kinda sad, knowing that this was almost over.

--

A/N-Alright, that was chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm sad to say that the story is almost , as you can see, Alvin is starting to like Eleanor. You would think Eleanor would fall for Alvin. Well, anyways, keep reading! Chapter 5 is on the way!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eleanor walked in her house to see her sisters talking in the kitchen. They were basically talking about the same thing they always talk about; sex. Eleanor stood at the door and listened.

"And it was starting to feel really good, finally," Jeanette said to Brittney. Brittney nodded and smiled. Jeanette continued. "It wasn't even 2 minutes later and the boy came! I wasn't even close, so I had to fake it," she said.

Brittney laughed. Jeanette joined her. They both stopped laughing when they heard someone else laughing. They looked at the door to see Eleanor giggling. "And what are you laughing at?" Brittney asked.

Eleanor stopped and smiled at them. "I know what you two are talking about," she said.

Jeanette chuckled. "Sounds like someone's been reading up on some information," she said.

Brittney laughed. "Yeah, look whose tryna fit in," she said. Eleanor's smile faded. She looked hurt. She turned and started running up the stairs hearing laughter in the background.

Eleanor ran in her room and slammed the door. She couldn't believe them. They were such…such…ugh! She couldn't even think. She didn't even want to be in the same house with them. She would rather be with the Sevilles.

The thought sounded really good to her now. Eleanor walked out back out her room and downstairs. As she walked by the kitchen, Brittney asked, "Where are going?" Eleanor stopped and glared at her.

"Away from here. I can't stand to be on the same house with you two," she told her.

Jeanette smirked. "Aww, are you angry with us? We're sorry," she teased with a baby voice. She and Brittney started laughing.

Eleanor's blood boiled. She stormed into the kitchen. "Shut up! You two just shut up!" she yelled. Brittney and Jeanette were taken aback. They had never seen Eleanor this angry.

"You two are so annoying! With all your sex talk and how good you are! But really, you two are such… such… bitches!" Eleanor shouted. They gasped. Eleanor kept going. "You always tease me and call me baby! I'm not a baby!!" she screamed.

"Ellie, we were just play-," Brittney started.

"You know," Eleanor interrupted, "I may be young, but I'm more mature than you two immature jerks!" Eleanor turned and stormed out of kitchen and out of the front door, slamming it behind her.

Brittney and Jeanette looked at each other. "You think we went too far?" Brittney asked.

Jeanette nodded. "Maybe just a bit," she said.

--

Theodore opened the door to see a very angry Eleanor on their porch. "Ellie, what's wrong?" he asked. Angry tears started rolling down her cheeks. Theodore gently grabbed her arm and pulled her in and he shut the door.

"Alvin! Simon! Dave!" Theodore called. A bunch of footsteps were heard as they came into the living room. Dave walked in first. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Then Simon. "Yeah, Theo?" he asked.

Then Alvin. "What's up?" he asked.

Theodore motioned towards Eleanor. "Are you alright, Ellie?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Simon asked.

Alvin rushed to her. "What's the matter? What happened?" he asked. Eleanor shook her head.

"I just had a falling out with Netta and Brit. It's nothing, though. I'm fine," she said.

Alvin shook his head. "You're fine? You're not fine. You're growling at us," he said.

Eleanor glared at him. "I am not growling," she growled(LOL!). Alvin took a step back with his hands up in defense.

"Alvin, leave her alone," Dave said. He turned to Eleanor. "Ellie, you can stay here as long as you like. You can go up to the guest room until you feel better," he said. Eleanor tried to smile, but she couldn't. So she just nodded.

Alvin took her hand. "I'll show her since I'm going back to my room," he said. Then he started leading Eleanor upstairs.

"Maybe he won't take her with him," Theodore said to Simon. Simon smiled and nodded.

--

Once Alvin and Eleanor were upstairs, Alvin stopped and looked at her. "Will you please tell me what happened?" he asked.

Eleanor shook her head. "No, because I'll just get angry again," she said.

Alvin nodded and pointed to a door. "There's the guest room," he said.

Just when he was about to go in his room, Eleanor said, "I got fed up." Alvin turned around and looked at her confused. "That's what happened. I got fed up," Eleanor told him.

Alvin pulled her in his room and shut the door. He and Eleanor sat on his bed. "What did they do to you, Ellie?"

Eleanor sighed. "They tease me all the time. Just because I'm younger than them. They find ways to bring me down when I'm happy, but today, I kinda snapped. They pushed me over the edge," she explained.

Alvin looked at her. "You didn't fight them, did you?" he asked.

Eleanor laughed and shook her head. "I just told them and how I felt," she said.

Alvin smiled. "Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

Eleanor nodded. Then she stood up. "Thanks for listening, Alvin," she said. Alvin gave her a half smile. When Eleanor opened the door, she saw Simon and Theodore standing there with their arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

Eleanor blushed and walked past them to the guest room. Once she shut door, they gave Alvin the same look. He shifted his eyes. "What? I didn't do anything," he said. They shook their heads and walked away. "What?! I didn't do anything!" Alvin yelled to them.

--

A/N-Chapter 5! Yeah! Drama! Whoo-hoo! Just so yall know, Ellie went home that same day and she and her sisters talked(for real). Well, keep reading! Chapter 6 is on the way! Yay!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eleanor woke up the next morning and decided that she was gonna finish her lessons. So she got up and did her daily morning routine and went downstairs.

When she got downstairs, she saw her sisters already down there. They looked at her. Jeanette smiled and asked, "What's with the trench coat?" Eleanor just smiled and sat down.

Brittney eyed her. "Really, Ellie, what's under the trench coat?" she asked.

"Clothes," Eleanor said.

"What type of clothes?" Jeanette asked.

"Girl clothes," Eleanor replied.

Brittney looked at Jeanette with one eyebrow arched. Jeanette nodded slowly. Then Brittney mouthed, "1, 2, 3." All of a sudden, they attacked Eleanor and tried to get her trench coat open.

Eleanor screamed and tried to stop them. Soon, Jeanette pinned her arms down and Brittney opened the coat. They gasped at what they saw. Eleanor had on green lingerie.

"Ellie, where'd you get this and why do you have it on?" Brittney asked.

"Victoria's secret and I can't tell you that," Eleanor replied, answering both of Brittney's questions.

"What? We're you're sisters," Jeanette asked letting go.

Eleanor closed the coat. "It's not what you think. I'm not doing anything bad. I just have to show someone this. That's all," she said.

"Couldn't you have showed them it in the bag?" Brittney asked.

Eleanor shook her head and stood up. "It wouldn't be the same," she said as she left.

--

"Ellie, what are you wearing?" Alvin asked when he opened his bedroom door. Eleanor just smiled. "What's under the coat?"

"A surprise. Are you gonna let me in or what?" Eleanor asked. Alvin moved and let her in his room. Eleanor walked in and sat down.

"So, what's up?" Alvin asked, smiling.

Eleanor smiled. "Alvin, I've decided to finish my lessons today," she said.

Alvin's smile faded slightly. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, so come here," Eleanor said.

Alvin walked over and sat on the bed. "I have something I need to tell you, but not now. Right now, we start," Eleanor said. Then she kissed Alvin. Alvin was kinda surprised, but he kissed back.

Apparently, Eleanor got tired of that after awhile, because she pushed him backwards on the bed and started frenching him. This surprised him too, but he liked it. Soon, Eleanor started trailing kisses down to Alvin's she did something that really surprised Alvin. She put one of her legs between Alvin's legs and pressed her thigh against his…private area. Alvin's breath hitched in his throat. Then he moaned. Eleanor stopped completely, looked at him, and smiled. Then she got off the bed.

Alvin sat up and looked at her. "Wow, Ellie, good job. I didn't know you had it in you," he said.

Eleanor smiled. "That's not all I got in me," she said. Then she slowly started unbuttoning the trench coat."Ok, Alvin, back to what I was gonna tell you. I realized that I really didn't need you to learn about sex," Eleanor said.

"What?" Alvin asked, highly confused. Eleanor kept undoing the coat as she talked.

"Well, I thought about it and the only way I can learn about sex is if I have it myself," she explained, almost to the last button.

Alvin looked upset. "Then what was the point of all this?" he asked.

"I told you I just thought about it and I do want to do it right. Besides, I like hanging out with you. You're pretty cool," Eleanor said as she finished. Then she shrugged the jacket off. Alvin gasped at what he saw.

"Whoa," was all he could say.

Eleanor beamed. "You like it? I personally think it covers too much," she said walking closer. Alvin just nodded. Eleanor pushed him back on the bed and straddled him. Then she smashed her lips against his. She kissed him with a lot of force and Alvin kissed back with just as much force.

Soon, Alvin flipped Eleanor over, but she wasn't having that, so she flipped him back over. She felt Alvin smile in the very forceful kiss. All of a sudden, Eleanor pulled away and got off Alvin. He looked at her confused as he tried to catch his breath. Eleanor stood up and picked up her coat.

"There. I went through all the lessons," she said. She put the coat on and buttoned it back up. Once she finished, she walked to the door and said, "Bye, alvin."

Then she left, leaving Alvin staring after her. Once he heard the front door close, he looked down. He smirked at what he saw. "Ain't that a bitch," he said to himself.

--

A/N-Whoo-wee! What a chapter! That was exciting! Whatcha think? Ok, there's about one or two more chapters left in the story. Maybe three. We'll see. Keep reading!

Lessons

1: Kissing

2: How to get things heated up & how to please your partner

3: How to feel comfortable with your body

4: Control


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's been about 3 weeks since the official ending of Eleanor's lessons and Alvin was going out of his mind. He called Eleanor almost everyday and found an excuse for them to hang out. Eleanor found it kind of amusing at first, but then she became annoyed.

One day, Alvin called Eleanor and she told him that she couldn't hang out, because she had other things to do. She hung up without even a goodbye. Alvin was confused. "What's up with her?" he asked himself.

"Maybe she's tired of you calling her," came a voice from his looked up to see Simon leaning on the doorframe. He sighed. Simon came over and sat beside him on the bed. "Man, you got it bad," he said.

Alvin nodded. "I think that end-of-the-lessons thing did something to me," he said.

Simon nodded this time.

He looked at Alvin seriously. "Go to her house and tell her how you feel. I mean it. It'll make you feel so much better," he told him.

Alvin looked him in the eye and saw he wasn't gonna back down. So he looked down and nodded. "Okay, I will," he said.

Simon smiled and said, "Good." Then he got up and seconds later, he poked his head back in, "When I come back in 5 minutes, you better be gone or I'll tie you up and take you there myself." Alvin gasped in horror and started rushing to get ready. Simon smirked and left.

--

Alvin pulled up on the side of the road in front of the Miller's house. He cut off his car and sat there. "I can't do this," he said and was about to start his car again until he thought about what Simon might do to him if he went back home.

He sighed and got out the car. He took a deep breath and started walking up the driveway. "I know what I'm doing. I know what I'm doing," he said as he walked. When he got to the door, he rang the doorbell. Once he heard footsteps, his eyes got wide. "What am I doing?" he asked himself. Just then, Brittney answered the door.

She smiled. "Alvin, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Alvin rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his feet. "Um, is, uh…Is Ellie here?" he asked finally. Brittney looked confused. "What do you want with Eleanor?" she asked in a mean, sisterly way. Alvin looked at her.

"I need to tell her something," he said.

Brittney looked him over for a minute before she opened the door wider and said, "She's in her room." Alvin walked in and started walking upstairs. He was glad Eleanor had her name on her door or else he would've been lost.

Just when was about to knock on the door, he heard Eleanor talking and laughing with someone, that someone being a boy. This made Alvin kind of angry and opened the door. Eleanor looked at him and asked, "Alvin?"

Alvin saw that the boy was Theodore, who was sitting at her computer. He walked over to him and pulled him out of the seat and started pushing him out. "Get out. Go home," he said.

Theodore was about to protest, but Alvin pushed him out, shut the door, and locked it. Eleanor stood up from her place on her bed and asked, "Alvin, what are you doing here?" All of a sudden, Alvin grabbed her face and kissed her. Eleanor was surprised, but she kissed him back.

Finally, Alvin let go and said, "That's why I'm here."

Eleanor shook her head. "You just wanted to kiss me?" she asked.

Alvin huffed and said, "That's not all, Ellie. Why would I waste gas just to come here and kiss you?"

Eleanor bit her lip, shrugged, and looked to the side. "Because we like each other," she said.

Alvin nodded and looked to the side, too. "You got that right," he said.

Just then, they looked at each other and exclaimed, "What?! Did you just say that you like me?! Yeah!" at the same time. Then Eleanor gasped and Alvin's eyes widened. Then Eleanor started giggling.

Alvin stared at her like she was crazy before a grin broke out on his face. Soon, he was laughing along with Eleanor. Once they stopped laughed, they sat on the bed and stared at each other. "When did you start liking me?" Alvin asked.

Eleanor blushed and looked down. "I've always liked you, Alvin, but I thought you were into my sisters. I mean, you slept with both of them, so…," she said.

Alvin sighed. "Well, I just started liking you about a month or so ago. I couldn't get you out of my mind. I realized that I go crazy if I can't be near you. That's why I kept calling you," he said.

Eleanor smiled at him. "That's not like, Alvin. That's love. You love me and I feel the same way you do about you," she said. Alvin looked at her. "I mean about…me…I love you," Eleanor whispered as she gazed in Alvin's eyes.

Alvin started leaning in. Eleanor rolled her eyes and kissed him. Alvin smiled. Then he started pushing her back. Eleanor sighed and leaned all the way back, pulling Alvin with her. Alvin lifted his head and chuckled. "Would you let me do this?" he asked.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Well, could you do it before I'm thirty?" she asked.

Alvin leaned closer and whispered, "I want to go slow with you. I want you to remember this night."

Eleanor smiled. "I'll remember it regardless just because it's with you," she said.

Alvin smiled and whispered, "Aww." Then he kissed her. Eleanor reached over to her night stand and pressed a button on her remote. Just then, music spilled from her stereo system. Then she turned out the light.

--

A/N-Wow…That's all I got to say…You wanna know what happens? I'll tell ya in the next chapter. Until then…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Warning: There is lemony goodness in this chapter!

_Flashback…_

"_I want to go slow with you. I want you to remember this night." _

_Eleanor smiled. __"I'll remember it regardless just because it's with you," she said._

_Alvin smiled and whispered, "Aww." Then he kissed her. Eleanor reached over to her night stand and pressed a button on her remote. Just then, music spilled from her stereo system. Then she turned out the light…_

--

Alvin slid one of his hands up Eleanor's shirt and started tickling her spot. Eleanor started squirming. Finally she pulled away and giggled, "Alvin, stop."

He chuckled and asked, "Why?"

Eleanor grabbed his hand. "Because if you don't, you're gonna see a side of me that you've never seen before," she said.

Alvin smirked. "That's something I would like to see," he said. Then he bent down and kissed her again. Then he started kissing her neck. Eleanor moaned when he reached a certain spot. Soon, Alvin stopped and sat up. He started pulling up Eleanor's shirt. She sat up so he could get it off.

Once it was off, he dropped it on the floor. Then Eleanor started pulling up Alvin's shirt. Alvin raised his arms and Eleanor pulled it off and dropped it on the floor. Alvin looked at her and smiled. "You have a beautiful body," he said.

Eleanor smiled and said, "So do you." Then she grabbed his shoulders and started pulling him down with her. They started kissing. Then Alvin started kissing lower and lower until he got to her breast.

He started planting soft kisses on the top of them while he unclasped the hook. Once it was open, he stopped and looked at the view. "Wow," he said. Eleanor blushed, but Alvin didn't notice. Instead, he bent down and took one of her breast in his mouth, licking and lightly biting it.

Eleanor gasped and moaned in pleasure. Soon, Alvin switched to the other one getting the same reaction from Eleanor. Once he finished, he started kissing lower and lower again. He was pulling Eleanor's pants and panties down as he went.

He took them off and stopped. Eleanor huffed. "I'm getting real tired of that real quick," she said.

Alvin chuckled. "I'm sorry," he said and turned back on the light, "but I just gotta admire my masterpiece." Eleanor playfully rolled her eyes and looked her over with a light smile on his face. Then he looked her in the eyes. "You really do have a beautiful body," he said.

Eleanor looked him over. "Well, what I can see of you is also very beautiful," she said.

Alvin arched one eyebrow. "Oh, you wanna see it all? Ok," he said.

Then Alvin got of the bed. Eleanor sat up, pulled her knees to chest, and watched him. Alvin undid his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers. Eleanor smiled and licked her lips. Then she said, "Come here, hot rod."

Alvin smiled and got back on the bed. He kissed Eleanor as they laid back on the bed again. Alvin slid one of his hands between Eleanor's legs. "I guess I might as well show you what it'll feel like beforehand," he said in her ear. Then he started teasing her a bit.

--

Brittney, Jeanette, and Theodore were listening outside the door. Right now all they could hear was music. Jeanette looked at Theodore. "What is with you Sevilles and music?" she asked.

Theodore smiled proudly. "It's so you can't hear the screams," he told her. Then he winked. Jeanette rolled her eyes.

Brittney shushed them. Then they faintly heard Eleanor groan, "Uh, Alvin, stop playing with me." Brittney and Jeanette gasped and Theodore grinned.

"What is he doing to my little sister?" Brittney demanded. Then she knocked on the door. "Ellie?" she called.

Jeanette's eyes widened. "Brit, what are you doing? Stop that," she whisper-yelled.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" Theodore asked.

Brittney ignored them and continued. "Ellie, are you okay?" she asked.

Just then, the volume of the song increased a lot. It was so loud that they could clearly hear the words. Brittney's jaw dropped and Theodore started laughing. She glared at him. Theodore calmed down enough to say, "Dang. Rejected." Then he started laughing again as he walked down the stairs. The girls followed him.

--

Alvin had finished what he was doing to Eleanor and was now in position for leaned down to Eleanor's ear so she could hear him. "Ok, this is gonna hurt when I start. It's gonna hurt quite a bit since this is your first time, ok?" he asked. Eleanor nodded.

He got closer. When he was at the entrance, he asked, "You ready?" Eleanor wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. Then she nodded. Alvin pushed all the way in her really fast. Eleanor made tight fists with her hands, tightened her grip on him, squeezed her eyes shut, pushed her face deeper, and screamed in pain.

"I'm sorry, but the worst part's over now. Just take a deep breath and let it out slowly," Alvin said in her ear. Eleanor did what he said and the pain slowly subsided. She eased a bit. "You okay?" Alvin asked. She nodded. "You ready?" he asked. She nodded again. "Ok, here goes," he said.

Then he started pumping,slowly at first so she wouldn't feel too much pain. After a little while, Alvin heard Eleanor moan. He smiled slightly and took that as a cue to speed up a bit. Then he let out a moan of his own.

--

Brittney, Jeanette, and Theodore were sitting in the kitchen. Brittney was doing her nails, Jeanette was reading a book, and Theodore was texting Simon.

_yea. He's stairs havin sex wit ellie rite now as we speak_ – Theo

_rite now?_ – Si

_rite now_ – Theo

_damn, I told him 2 tell her how he felt not screw her _– Si

Theodore laughed and shook his head as he replied. The girls looked at him. "What are you telling him?" Brittney asked.

"Nunya," Theodore answered without looking up. Brittney was tempted to throw her nail polish at him, but she changed her mind.

_dat iz his way of tellin her. I mean he pushd me out of tha room so he cood b "alone" wit her _– Theo

_ha!...wait! y wuz u n her room? _– Si

_we wuz jus tlkin _– Theo

_o, ok _– Si

--

Other than music, the room was filled the constant screams from Eleanor and the constant grunts from Alvin. They were going at a steady pace now and loving every minute of it. After awhile, Alvin sped up, causing Eleanor to cry out louder. Her screams were kinda boosting him up.

The feeling Eleanor was getting from this was so great that she started digging her nails in his back, leaving very visible whelps. This felt great to Alvin and he slowly started speeding up. Eleanor dug her nails deeper, almost breaking skin.

"Oh, Alvin, yes! That feels so good!" she exclaimed loudly. She closed her eyes and let the pleasure she was getting take over. She moaned, groaned, sighed, and cried.

Then, Alvin said, "Holy shit…Damn, Ellie."

Soon, Alvin quickened his pace. Then he bent down and started sucking on Eleanor's neck. She moved her hands from his back to his shoulders. Once Alvin hit that certain spot, Eleanor screamed and dug her nails in his shoulders, leaving very visible whelps there too.

This caused Alvin to speed up while he still attacked Eleanor's neck. Eleanor moaned loudly. "Oh, Alvin! Shit! I'm almost there! Just a little more!" she screamed. Alvin groaned as he continued with his multitasking. Then he moved down and started doing the same thing to one of Eleanor's breast.

Alvin felt her starting to tense up and tighten her legs around his waist. Alvin sped up and Eleanor started tensing up more. Her cries started getting louder. Alvin sensed she was close, so he decided to play with her a bit. He stopped his extra activity and slowed down a lot.

Then he completely stopped. This was also hurting him, because he was close too. When he did that, Eleanor screamed, "Alvin!" Alvin smiled. Eleanor looked angry. Then she screamed, "Oh, hell no! Move, damn it!" Alvin chuckled. Then an evil smirk appeared on his face.

He reared back slowly. All of a sudden, he rammed back in her really hard. Eleanor screamed in pleasure and pain, pleasure more than pain. Alvin kept doing it repeatedly. He knew he was getting rough with her for her first time, but Eleanor didn't seem to mind.

She cried out in pleasure with every thrust. She was there, but she held it in until she couldn't take it anymore. Alvin did the same thing. In fact, he had started sweating…more than he was. Finally, Eleanor cried out one last time and then she came, Alvin right behind her.

He bent down and kissed her. Then, he removed himself from her and fell over next to her. Eleanor reached over and pressed a button on the remote and the stereo cut off.

--

Brittney, Jeanette, and Theodore looked up when they heard the music cut off. Jeanette and Brittney looked at each other and a smile broke out on Theodore's face. He started walking out of the kitchen. "I'll see you two later," he said as he left.

--

Alvin and Eleanor laid there in silence as they tried to catch their breath. Then Eleanor smiled. "Wow. I can't even begin to explain how that felt," she said.

Alvin smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said.

Eleanor scooted closer to him and Alvin put an arm around her. Then he pulled a blanket over them. Eleanor snuggled up against him. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Ellie," Alvin whispered back.

Then they cuddled until they both drifted off to sleep.

--

A/N-OMG! THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED! WOW! MAN! That was awesome. That's all I got to say. Now, I am gonna have one more chapter. I'm not gonna leave yall like reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Eleanor woke up the next afternoon to the sound of Alvin softly singing. She looked at him. He smiled down at her as he kept singing. Eleanor smiled and asked, "What are you singing?"

Alvin stopped long enough to say, "Only You." He started back. Eleanor smiled wider.

She started to shift positions. Alvin noticed this and his eyes widened. "No, don't –," he started, but he was too late. Eleanor moved, but soon learned that was a big mistake. She froze in place and shut her eyes. "Move," Alvin finished.

"Ow," Eleanor said a few seconds later.

"I guess I forgot to mention it was gonna hurt in the morning," Alvin said.

Eleanor slowly looked at him. "Yeah, I think you skipped that little detail," she said, sounding a little angry.

Alvin shrugged. "Sorry," he said. Eleanor glared at him.

She slowly laid back and closed her eyes. Alvin started drawing circles with his finger on her arm. Just then, Eleanor sighed. Alvin looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked. Eleanor opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What was that last night?" she asked, getting a confused look from Alvin.

"I'm not sure if I know what you're talking about," he said.

"Last night? Was that you just sleeping with me because you wanted to or did it mean something?" Eleanor asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Alvin's eyes widened.

"Ellie, I didn't just sleep with you just so I could score. It meant something to me and so do you," he said.

Eleanor smiled and said, "Come here." Alvin smiled and kissed her. Soon, Alvin started to pull Eleanor over onto him. Just when Eleanor straddled him, someone started banging on the door.

"Ellie, get up and come downstairs. Mrs. Miller is here and she wants to talk to you. Bring Alvin with you," Brittney said.

Eleanor's eyes widened she gasped. "Oh my god, Mrs. Miller's home!" she exclaimed and got off Alvin…very slowly. Alvin sat up and watched in amusement as Eleanor limped over to her dresser.

She pulled out a robe and put it on along with some matching pants. Then she looked at Alvin with a horrified look on her face. Alvin laughed. "Calm down. We're just going to talk to her," he said.

Eleanor shook her head. "That's not it. I'm in so much pain right now," she said. Then she started limping to the door.

Alvin got up and got dressed. When he finished, he noticed that Eleanor was staring at the door knob. He walked over to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Eleanor looked at him. "I could've sworn this door was locked and I didn't wake up in the middle of the night. Did you?" she asked hopefully. Alvin shook his head.

"And Mrs. Miller is the only one with a key to my room, so…Oh, God," Eleanor said.

"Look, let's just go downstairs and see what's up, ok?" Alvin said. That horrified look appeared on Eleanor's face again.

Alvin chuckled and said, "Don't worry. I'll carry you."

--

"Do we understand each other?" Mrs. Miller asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Miller," Eleanor said.

"Yes, Mrs. Miller," Alvin said.

"Good. Now, Alvin?" Mrs. Miller asked looking at him.

Alvin smiled. "Yes?"

Mrs. Miller smiled and then suddenly turned serious. "Go home." Alvin's smile faded and he stood up.

"Well, I guess I'll see you ladies later. Bye," he said and walked out of the kitchen.

When he opened the front door, he heard someone yell, "Alvin, wait!" He turned around and saw Eleanor limping toward him going "ow" with each step. Alvin smiled when she finally reached wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. Alvin wrapped his arms around her waist. "Before you go, I just wanted to tell you that I love you," Eleanor said.

"I love you, too," Alvin said. Eleanor smiled. Then she pulled Alvin down and kissed him. They stood at the doorway kissing. Mrs. Miller, Brittney, and Jeanette stood and watched with slight smiles on their faces.

Once they finally separated, Brittney spoke up. "Hey, Seville?" she called. Alvin looked at her. "If you hurt my sister, you won't live to tell about it. Got it?," Brittney threatened.

Alvin looked at Eleanor again. "I wouldn't dare," he said.

Eleanor smiled. Then she let go. "You better get going before Dave sends out the hounds," she said. Alvin nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll see you later," he said.

Eleanor smiled and said, "Bye."

Alvin walked out the door and to his car. Once he drove off, Eleanor shut the door and sighed dreamily. Then she looked at the other three. All of a sudden, Brittney and Jeanette started screaming like cheerleaders and ran over to her, giving her a big bear hug. Eleanor laughed.

They pulled away and Jeanette exclaimed, "Ellie's in love with Alvin!"

Eleanor blushed. "Shut up!" she exclaimed. Mrs. Miller laughed.

Brittney started backing up chanting, "You love him, you love him, you love him, you love him."

While she did that, Jeanette started backing up singing, "Ellie and Alvin sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Eleanor huffed and yelled, "That's it! Come here you two!"

"Only if you can catch us!" they yelled together.

Then they started running up the stairs. "Don't run!" Eleanor yelled. Then she started limping toward the staircase going "ow" with each step. "You just wait till I get up there!" she yelled as she slowly climbed the stairs.

Mrs. Miller had doubled over for laughing so hard. Then she finally said to herself, "Kids."

--

A/N-Whoo-hoo, it's over! Even though I'm happy, I'm sad. But, hey, what can I do? It's over! Done! Finito!...I think that's how you spell it…Anyways, see you when I do! Bye!


	10. Thanks

**Thanks**

**I want to thank all the people who read and reviewed my story. I have you know I will be posting a Kim Possible story called Love At Last Sight and a High School Musical story called A Troypay Story soon. So keep a lookout for them. Thanks again!**

**Seeya, ILFFDN**


End file.
